It has been the practice to display packaged socks by hanging the same on horizontally extending pins supported at their inner ends in a pegboard or the like. Packaged socks displayed in this manner are subject to being easily removed from the supporting pins and they may be accidentally dislodged by prospective purchasers passing the displays in the aisles or the like. Also, packaged socks displayed in this manner are not easily maintained in groups with other similar types of socks for the most efficient selection by the prospective purchaser. It is also difficult to provide the proper type of advertising and use information adjacent socks when displayed in a more or less random manner on a pegboard or the like.